1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a LED tube, especially to a LED light tube which has a top heat sink and a bottom heat sink for heat dissipation with light chips configured in between the two heat sinks.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,434,964 discloses a LED lamp with a heat sink assembly which includes a plurality of LED modules mounted on periphery of a heat sink 30. Each of the LED modules includes a plurality of LED 54 mounted on a front side of a circuit board 52. A plurality of heat pipes 40 attached to interior of the heat sink 30. A bowl-shaped cover 20 attached to a bottom portion of the heat sink 30, a lamp seat 10 secured below the cover. The bulky of the heat sink 30 makes the lamp heavy and the heat pipes 40 advances the cost of the lamp. A simpler structure with better heat dissipation and cost down LED lamp is desirous to be conceived.